Gastrin and analogues hereof (either alone or in combination with EGF or GLP-1) have been shown in animal models as well as in human clinical trials to improve both type 1 and type 2 diabetes via stimulation of beta cell proliferation and thereby increasing native insulin production. Several forms of gastrin are found in circulation, for example, gastrin-34, gastrin-17, gastrin-14, etc. Gastrin-17, one of the most abundant form of gastrin, is however, rapidly cleared from circulations; the half life is 2-8 min for human gastrin in dogs and man. Accordingly, long-acting gastrin analogues are desirable and would have a clear advantage in clinical use of gastrin by eliminating frequent injections.